


Sick Days

by mistygayy



Series: Happy Accidents [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Triple Treble - Freeform, like seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: A part of a series of oneshots in no particular order within the 'Happy' Universe. Enjoy!"Jonah is sick and Aubrey is the one who has to take care of him." -totalbellatrashBasically it's just pure fluff, guys.





	Sick Days

It had been a year and a half since Aubrey, Chloe and Beca became official. The beginnings of their relationship had taken a lot of work -- a lot of trial and error, but eventually they learned how to exist together. They were like a well oiled machine, moving seamlessly together and meeting each other halfway.

Jonah had easily taken to the change, was even excited about it. For him it meant there was always someone to play with, or to cuddle with. It wasn't too long ago (around the same time the girls had decided to move in together) that he had started calling Aubrey and Chloe, mama and mommy, while Beca was now mom, or even ma. It was a shock at first, but Aubrey and Chloe were honored to have earned the titles. 

With Beca deciding to keep going to college, the girls decided to stick close to barden and with two extra people, Beca wasn't under the same amount of stress as she had been freshman year. Someone was always able to be there for Jonah.

Which is what has Aubrey driving to the little boy’s school in as much of a hurry as she can without breaking any traffic laws. Beca had called her in a bit of a panic, telling her the school had called her saying that Jonah was complaining of a sore throat and a headache and had a 101 degree fever, but Beca couldn't miss her next class -- she had an exam that was worth half her grade.

And Chloe was still new at her intern job at the vet and couldn't leave. It was fine, though because Aubrey had the day off and was just doing some cleaning when Beca had called.

“I'm here to pick up Jonah Mitchell,” She says a little breathlessly (after having practically jogged into the building) as she approaches the secretary's desk. “You all called and said he was sick.”

The woman behind the desk gives her a once over, narrowing her eyes slightly. “And you are?”

Aubrey hesitates for a moment, not sure how honest she should be with Jonah’s school, but before she can even open her mouth, there's a pair of arms wrapping around her legs. “Mama, I don't feel good.” Jonah’s scratchy voice reaches her ears and she frowns as she leans down to pick the boy up. She’s surprised she didn’t see him, but supposes that he had been sitting in a chair behind the desk. 

“Hi, baby,” Aubrey presses her cheek against his forehead. “Oh, you're burning up.” She knows soon she won't be able to do this with him -- carry him (‘I'm almost seven now, mama I'm a big boy!’), so she relishes what little time she has left and is grateful that he's still just as tiny as ever. 

“My head hurts, mama and my throat. Can we go home?” Jonah sighs tiredly and lays his head on Aubrey's shoulder, one hand coming up to play with a blonde strand of hair. 

Aubrey brings her gaze to the receptionist who sighs. “Sign him out. But you need to have ms. Mitchell add you to the list of people who can pick him up. I'm not technically allowed to let you leave with him if you're not on the list.”

“I can have Beca call you. She's taking an exam right now that she cannot miss. Thank you, though.” Aubrey says as she moves to quickly sign the clipboard that the receptionist is nudging across the desk.

“You're welcome. Feel better Jonah.” Aubrey feels the little boy nod against her as she finishes signing the sheet and smiles sadly. She moves to pick up his scooby doo backpack before heading back out the way she came.

….

Aubrey decides against stopping at the store, relatively confident they have soup and children's Tylenol at home. If not, she can text one of the girls to pick it up for her on their way home.

When Aubrey and Jonah do make it home, she helps him unbuckle his booster seat only to have him wrap his arms around her neck before she can pull back. She sighs gently and reminds herself that he's sick before she lifts him out of the car and into her arms, smiling softly at the way his little legs wrap around her waist. 

Okay, so maybe she doesn't mind carrying him from the car and into the house, she just knows he's getting too old for it. Still, now that she's gotten to know Jonah and taken care of him and _loved_ him-- it saddens her that she didn't get to do all of it from the start, that she missed a whole five years of this sweet boy’s life. Chloe feels the same, she knows. They often talk about it while cooing over his baby pictures.

Aubrey manages to unlock the door without disturbing Jonah too much and uses the bottom of her foot to close it behind her. “Okay, little man. Let's get you into something more comfortable and then get some medicine in you.”

She only gets unintelligible mumble from him, his little hand gripping the fabric of her shirt. She sighs softly and brings one hand up to rub his back as she makes her way to Jonah’s bedroom. She sets him down on the bed with only a small amount of protest from the little boy, before she moves to his dresser drawers. His pajamas are in the second drawer down. She pulls out his favorite pair -- ones with Scooby Doo on them -- and moves back to lay them on his bed. “Stand up, baby.” She says gently, helping him stand before she removes his shirt and jeans and proceeds to help him into his pjs. “Okay, where would you like to lay after we get some medicine in you?”

Jonah looks up at Aubrey with a pitiful expression, rubbing his eye tiredly with a little fisted hand. “Couch. You’ll lay with me?” His lips pull down in a small pout that nearly melts Aubrey’s heart. 

Even if she hadn’t been planning to cuddle with him, she would never have been able to deny him. “Of course, c’mon, then.” She scoops him back up and heads back out into the living room where she gently places him on the couch. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She cards her fingers through his floppy, dark locks and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Aubrey moves to turn the TV, setting the remote next to him before she heads into the bathroom to search their cabinet for medicine. She returns with a thermometer and liquid children’s tylenol, and places it on the coffee table. Jonah is where she left him, body sunken back into the couch as he watches Scooby Doo. Satisfied he’s still okay, she goes into the kitchen and moves toward the fridge, where she grabs a capri sun. 

“Okay, kiddo,” She starts as she returns from the kitchen. “Medicine time.” There’s a small whined protest as she sits carefully on the coffee table in front of the little boy. 

“But, mama-- it’s nasty.” His face scrunches up as he watches Aubrey take the little cup off the cap of the medicine and sets it beside her on the table before she picks the capri sun up and pokes the straw through the pouch. 

“I know, sweetheart, but it’ll help make you feel better.” She sets the capri sun down and picks the medicine back up before she pours the red liquid into the tiny cup and holds it out to Jonah. “Just do it quick and then take a sip of the capri sun to make the taste go away.”

Jonah doesn’t immediately take the small cup, and Aubrey can tell he’s going to protest. “Jonah Everett…” She warns, brow raising expectantly. That’s all it takes for Jonah to reach out and take the small cup full of medicine. She hates to use her ‘mom voice’--as Beca had amusedly dubbed it-- on him while he’s sick, but it never fails to keep any potential tantrums at bay-- most of the time, anyway. 

With one last forlorn look up at Aubrey, Jonah quickly downs the medicine and Aubrey trades the small cup for the capri sun. He gulps it down with an involuntary shiver as his face scrunches up in disgust. “See? All done.” Until the next dose, she thinks ruefully. Jonah just nods and hands her the capri sun, which Aubrey sets aside. “Are you hungry?” 

“No. My head hurts so bad, mama.” The little boy whines.  
Aubrey nods gently. “I know, baby. Let me text your moms and we’ll settle down so that medicine can kick in.”

Jonah sighs and lays back. “Where are ma and mommy?” He asks through a yawn. 

Something inside Aubrey’s heart swells-- the thought of all them being a family never ceasing to make her smile. “Your ma has a big exam, and mommy is at work, that’s why I picked you up.” She says as she takes her phone out from her back pocket. She shoots out a quick text, letting the girls know they’re home safe and sound before she places it on the coffee table and sits beside Jonah. Without a second thought, Jonah crawls into her lap and settles his head against her chest. 

Aubrey smiles something soft at the action, arms wrapping around his small frame as she presses a kiss to the top of his head. “You want to lay down?” She feels Jonah nod against her, so Aubrey moves to turn and lay down, pulling the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around the little boy, who settles down the length of her body, head resting over her heart, one arm lying limply on one side and the other tucked under his chin as he tries to focus on the TV. He’s a little heavy, but once she gets comfortable, the weight is welcomed-- a feeling of love and affection washing over her. She wraps one arm around him while her free hand comes up to rub his head softly and within minutes, Jonah’s breath evens out and his body gets a little heavier as sleep overcomes him. 

They stay like that for a about a half hour, Jonah dead to the world and Aubrey trying to focus on what Scooby and the gang are up to, but she’s not really paying that much attention. Her thoughts are mostly focused on Jonah, and what she’s going to do if his fever doesn’t subside or if he gets worse. 

All worst case scenarios, but Aubrey likes to be prepared-- especially when it comes to her kid. (And yes, her heart did still flutter every time she referred to Jonah as her son.)

A little over the half hour mark, Jonah slowly opens his eyes only to close them again-- long enough for Aubrey to idly think he’s gone back to sleep. But then he sighs and brings a hand up to rub his eyes groggily. “How’s your head, baby?” 

“A little better. I’m starting to get hungry, now.” 

Aubrey feels a little relieved that his appetite hasn’t left him. “How about some chicken noodle soup?” She asks, one hand slipping beneath his shirt to gently rub his back. 

Jonah nods gently and closes his eyes again, his body relaxing under her touch. “And maybe-- maybe a popsicle after? For my throat?” 

A soft smirk creases her lips at the question. “Alright. But only because you’re sick.” And Aubrey knows he doesn’t feel good, because instead of his usual enthusiastic ‘yes!’ and fist pump, he just offers a smile up at her and slowly slides off of her and the couch so she can sit up. 

Once she’s up, he clambers back onto the couch and cloaks himself with the blanket before bringing his attention to the TV. 

Aubrey chuckles softly at the sight of him before she wanders into the kitchen to make him some soup. 

Jonah doesn’t finish his soup, but Aubrey still lets him have his popsicle. He does finish that, and it leaves a faded blue ring around his mouth. 

When he’s finished, he sits there on the couch with his eyes drooping and the blanket wrapped around him, but before Aubrey allows him to fall asleep, she checks his temperature and is relieved to see it’s gone down a few degrees. “Can we lay down, now?” He asks through a yawn. 

“Sure, kiddo.” Aubrey replies as she motions him to stand for a moment. When he does, Aubrey lays back on the couch and then holds her arms open for Jonah, who immediately settles down in her embrace. 

….

Beca and Chloe arrive home around the same time, meeting up at the door. “Hey, Becs. How was your exam?” Chloe leans in to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek as she sidles up beside her. 

“Brutal. How was work?” Beca asks, sticking her key into the lock. 

Chloe sighs tiredly. “Hectic. Somebody brought in some abandoned kittens and they have to be bottle fed every 2 hours. How do you think Bree and Jonah are doing?”

Shrugging, Beca opens the door and moves to the side to allow Chloe in before she shuts in behind them. “I guess we’ll find out.” 

They throw their respective car keys in the little bowl that sits on a small table next to the door and slip off their shoes, both pausing to listen. The only sound that can be heard is the TV. They make their way into the living room before both of them are pausing at the sight that greets them. 

Aubrey is asleep on her side, facing the TV with Jonah facing her front, his head resting in the crook of her arm. Aubrey’s arm holds him close, hand splayed out on a bare back -- his shirt having ridden up in his sleep -- while her other arm rests on Jonah’s arm which is slung over her abdomen. The little boy is practically burrowed into her and honestly, Beca isn’t sure how they’re sleeping so hard, because it doesn’t look comfortable. Regardless, her heart swells and warms at the sight and not for the first time, she wonders how she got so lucky. 

Beside her, Chloe is grinning and her eyes are shining with adoration and Beca is sure she’s sporting a similar expression. “That--” 

“Is bananas cute,” Beca finishes in a quiet voice. And within seconds, they’re both getting out their phones and snapping pictures. “Should we wake them?” 

Chloe shakes her head. “I’m sure they’re both probably exhausted. Pizza for dinner?”

Beca nods. “That sounds good. I’ll clean up, you order?” 

“On it.” Chloe says as she makes her way to the kitchen, keeping her steps quiet. 

Beca allows herself one more moment to stare at her blonde girlfriend and her son before she moves to quietly clean up the coffee table. There’s a half eaten bowl of cold chicken noodle soup, two capri suns and a popsicle wrapper. She goes about throwing away the garbage and putting the cap back on the Children’s Tylenol and placing it neatly back onto the table next to the thermometer. 

Behind her, there’s a soft groan and Beca turns to see Aubrey blinking tiredly and trying to stretch without disturbing their sleeping kid. “Mm-- hey.” She mumbles quietly, bringing one hand up to rub at her eye while the other stays wrapped around Jonah. “Chlo home, too?”

Smiling down at Aubrey, Beca nods. “Yeah. She’s ordering pizza, I’m pretty sure everyone is too tired to cook. Pizza okay with you?” She kneels down next to the couch, her hand coming up to brush a few blonde strands out of Aubrey’s face. The blonde nods and leans into the touch. 

“What time is it? Jonah probably needs to wake up or he won’t sleep tonight.” 

Beca leans down to press a kiss to Aubrey’s forehead before moving down to drop a kiss to Jonah’s temple. “Go back to sleep, we’ll wake you both up when the pizza is here, okay?” 

Aubrey hesitates, but only for a moment before she’s nodding and wrapping her arms around Jonah and snuggling him closer. Jonah doesn’t wake up, just sighs quietly as his little hand moves to grip at Aubrey’s t-shirt. 

….  
The pizza arrives thirty minutes later and as Beca pays the delivery boy, Chloe is brushing her fingers through Aubrey’s hair. “Bree, it’s time to eat, sweetie.” 

Aubrey opens her eyes and stretches a little. “M’kay. Jonah?” She says softly. “Jonah, you need to wake up, baby. Your moms are home, and they brought us pizza.”

Jonah doesn’t open his eyes, right away, but Aubrey can tell he’s awake by the way he sighs and starts to stretch a little. “Pizza?” He mumbles tiredly, though it doesn’t stop the hint of excitement in his tone.

“Yes, pizza.” Chloe chuckles and rubs his back softly, easing him more into the waking world as Aubrey smirks and glances down at him as best she can. 

Finally, Jonah opens his eyes and turns over to look up at Chloe, a soft, sleepy smile on his face. “Hi, mommy. Did you save some animals today?” Chloe’s heart does that flippy thing it usually does when Jonah calls her that. 

“Sure did. Saved some baby kittens.” She says, smiling down at him. “How are you feeling?” 

Jonah stretches and sits up, allowing Aubrey to sit up as well. “A lot better.” 

“Hey, sleepyheads.” Beca says as she enters the living room, two boxes of pizza in her hands. “Who wants pizza?”

….

After dinner, the little family finds themselves cuddled up on the couch together. Aubrey sits on one side, and Chloe on the other with Beca sandwiched between them and Jonah laying across them. Aubrey is leaning into Beca, head head on the brunette’s shoulder as she half watches the TV and half dozes. Chloe has her head on Beca’s other shoulder and an arm looped through the other woman’s, while her free hand idly runs through Jonah’s hair. The little boy has his head in Chloe’s lap as he watches TV contently. Beca’s head rests on Aubrey’s while one hand sits on the blonde’s thigh, fingers tracing shapes into her PJ pants. 

Beca still doesn’t know how she got so lucky, but she tries not to question it-- just lets the stress of the day leave her as she soaks up the love and comfort that her girls, and her son unknowingly offer. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so happy than when she’s with the three of them. 

And she definitely will never tire of her nights ending like this. 

Loving and being loved, and just-- happy.


End file.
